Soontir Ove (character)
Name: Soontir Ove Speciese: Rodian Faction: Imperial Jedi Master Golden Age of The Sith Soonitr Ove was born 4000 years BBY. He was born on the Planet dantooine to Azzeri Taurek, a Female Rodian Jedi Knight at the time. When Soonitr was born he was taken to the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine to begin his training as a Jedi Knight. At the age of seven Soonitr's Mother and Father were both Killed when there home on the East side of dantooine was attacked by raiders. Soonitr was taken care of by the Jedi Order from then on. Soonitr became a very good student in his understanding and In his knowlage of the Force. When he was at the age of twelve he began to study the ancient art of Battle Meditation by himself with no help from the Jedi Masters, he soon learned to use this ability to change the out come of battles and Skirmishes and was often taken to worlds that were at war and would not stop the Fighting to change the Tide of battle in the Republic's favour. At the Age of Seventeen, Soonitr was aware of the Threat posed by the Fallen Jedi, Exar Kun. The Jedi Council tasked Soonitr and a Number of other Jedi Knights with Exar's Capture. The Young Jedi Knight's tracked Exar to the Planet Dxun in the Onderon where he was last sighted by Jedi Master Arca Jeth when he claimed that he was a Jedi archaeologist sent by the council to Investigate the Mysterious Sith Ruins on Dxun. They entered Duxn's atmosphere and finally got a sense of where Exar was hiding, they approached the site of where they sensed Exar Kun, but found nothing but a still smouldering camp fire, It turned out that it was only Exar's force impression that was left there. They contacted Jedi Master Arca Jeth and he told them that he was seeking out the Remains of the Dark Side's Old Culture and that he last heard that Exar was heading towards Freedon Nadd's Temple. Soonitr and the Other Jedi Knights made there way to the Temple and there he was, Exar Kun was there waiting for them. They all sensed something had changed in him a darkened Force Aura. Exar Kun explained that the Force was not supposed to be used as a Shield but more like a weapon, a Weapon used by the Strong and a weapon that was used to slay the Weak, The Jedi were outraged by hearing one of their own say such things and where forced into a vicious duel with the New Dark Jedi Knight, Soonitr stayed back and used his battle Meditation to try and boost the Morale of the Jedi Knights and to increase there awareness of the Situation, But even with his best efforts to use his battle meditation, Soonitr was forced into Lightsaber combat with the Dark Jedi and in the end all of the Jedi Knights were defeated, Including Soonitr. Exar Kun stored there bodies aboard there Ship and kept then in stasis until He was the Dark Lord of the Sith, they were then frozen in Carbonite and where stored in the Ruins of a Mandalorian stronghold on Dxun where they were never seen in that time frame again. The Galactic Civil War During the Hight of the Galactic Civil War, an Adventurer from the Outer Rim traveled to Dxun to explore the Jungle worlds harsh environment and hopefully to make the find of the Century - The Mandalorian Stronghold used by the Mandalorians During the Mandalorian War. The adventurer did indeed discover that but he also found the frozen Boidies of the Ancient Jedi Knights, he checked all of there Life support statuses and found that only one of them survived. Soonitr Ove. He desabled the carbon freezing process and Soonitr Ove was free. Although he was out of the Carbonite, Soonitr's eye site never did recover the freezing process and was left blind. The adventurer Told Soonitr about, well everything that had gone on Since the Great Galactic War and the Rise of the Empire. Soonitr found this so called Galactic Empire interesting and took it upon himself to infiltrate it's ranks and Take out the Two Sith Lords that were ruling Over the Empire. But he never did get high enough in the Imperial Ranks due to the Empire being Xenophobic and did not like Alien Species serving with them. Soonitr Made contact with Some Jedi survivors and became a Part of the Remnants of the Jedi Order and served as a Council Member for the Order. Category:Player characters